


Мой

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Чонсу хочет костюм Хичоля себе.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 2





	Мой

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2020

Съёмки клипа для японской версии «I Think I» в самом разгаре: персонал бегает из угла в угол, переставляя свет, поправляя грим, Шивон о чём-то беседует с Донхэ, Хёкджэ и Донхи обсуждают свои директорские дела, а младшие достают Чонуна во время перерыва, и Чонсу не может сдержать улыбки, глядя на этот детский сад. А потом он находит глазами Хичоля, которого зовут переодеваться, потому что его сцены уже отсняли, и Чонсу в ту же секунду оказывается рядом.

— Чонсу-я, ты чего? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Хичоль.

— Отдай мне свой костюм? — в тот момент, как эти слова срываются с его губ, Чонсу осознает, что только что сказал, и хочет дать себе подзатыльник. Самый старший, ответственный лидер, который рядом с Хичолем совершенно не думает о том, что говорит. — Для съёмок.

— Разве тебе не подготовили костюм? Насколько я помню, даже твоего любимого белого цвета, — удивляется Хичоль, но улыбается широко и ярко. — Зачем тебе мой понадобился?

А потом он резко останавливается, поворачивает голову в его сторону и, ухмыльнувшись, начинает играть бровями.

Чонсу хочется застонать.

— Совсем не для того, о чём ты подумал, — смущённо выдавливает Чонсу. — Просто хочу сниматься в том же, что и ты.

— У стилистов наверняка есть второй такой же, Чонсу-я, — по-доброму смеётся Хичоль, кладя руку на плечо Чонсу и подталкивая в костюмерную. — Просто попроси их, и они не смогут отказать твоей обезоруживающей улыбке.

— Я хочу твой, — настаивает Чонсу, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Он и сам не знает, зачем устраивает это представление, упрашивая Хичоля, но он слишком соскучился за неделю, и ему просто _надо._

Иногда Чонсу пугается того, каким ребёнком он порой становится рядом с Хичолем. Но пока тому всё нравится — Чонсу тоже всё устраивает.

Покачав головой, Хичоль сдаётся. И Чонсу думает, что у него это получилось как-то слишком легко и быстро — он был уверен, что ему придётся уговаривать Хичоля ещё как минимум минут десять, приводя абсолютно идиотские аргументы.

А потом он натыкается на голодный взгляд, хитрую ухмылку и понимает: _не всё так просто._

Потому что, стоит Чонсу переодеться, как над ухом раздаётся обжигающий шёпот:

— Тебе так идёт мой костюм, _хён._ Ты специально это сделал, чтобы остальные знали, что ты мой? — следующий за этим смешок выбивает весь воздух из лёгких, а после Чонсу вовсе не может сделать и вдоха. Хичоль целует его в шею ровно под линией роста волос сзади, прикусывает, оставляя наливаться след, и довольный, словно кот, объевшийся сметаны, отходит на несколько шагов назад. — Теперь в этом никто не будет сомневаться.

Сдавленное «Хичоль!» и «мне же сниматься сейчас!» тонет в собственническом поцелуе.

 _Сам виноват, нечего было его дразнить,_ проносится у Чонсу в голове, но он совсем не против такого исхода. Кажется, вечер будет очень приятным.


End file.
